<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты подаешь мне просто ужасные идеи by wakeupinlondon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417879">Ты подаешь мне просто ужасные идеи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon'>wakeupinlondon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не тайна. Может, сперва и была. Затем как-то утром Панси подходит за завтраком к гриффиндорскому столу, притягивает Джинни к себе за волосы и целует в губы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты подаешь мне просто ужасные идеи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/597530">you give me such bad ideas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen">youremyqueen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Slytherin.<br/>Бета: Персе.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это не тайна. Может, сперва и была, ведь Джинни осторожничала, всегда держалась начеку, ни о чем лишнем не болтала.</p><p>Затем как-то утром Панси подходит за завтраком к гриффиндорскому столу, притягивает ее к себе за волосы и целует в губы. Гарри замирает на месте, и Джинни отстраненно думает, что должна почувствовать вину, но одергивает себя. Рон проносит еду мимо рта и в итоге тыкает сосиской в левое ухо. Гермиона даже не поднимает взгляд от книги.</p><p>В остальном поцелуй не особо выдающийся. Губы у Панси сухие и бесстрастные, на вкус совсем не такие, как поздней ночью на квиддичном поле — после того, как Джинни тренировалась одна, а Панси наблюдала с трибун, выкрикивая оскорбления, насмехаясь над формой Джинни, скоростью и даже над тем, как ее волосы развеваются на ветру. Пальцы Панси держат крепко, но не болезненно, накрашенные черным ногти не впиваются Джинни в бедра так, как им обеим нравится, — с задранными юбками в заброшенном женском туалете, где обе тесно прижимаются друг другу в углу кабинки и стараются не шуметь, чтобы Плакса Миртл не услышала и не стала отпускать тоскливые комментарии.</p><p>В общем, поцелуй не особо приятный. Он и не должен быть: Панси ведь не пытается за ней ухаживать — этого не было и этому не бывать, она клянется, — а просто заявляет о себе.</p><p>Гермиона в конце концов отбирает у Рона вилку и вытирает ему ухо салфеткой.</p><p>— Ты, — начинает Рон, уставившись на Джинни. Похоже, больше он ничего выдавить не способен.</p><p>Панси отстраняется и глядит на него с ленивым, беззаботным видом — который напускает на себя всегда, когда происходящее для нее очень важно, но она не хочет этого признавать.</p><p>— Она, — подтверждает Панси.</p><p>— С Паркинсон, — делает вторую попытку Рон, выплюнув еще два слова.</p><p>— А это я, — кивает Панси.</p><p>Больше всего Джинни хочется врезать кому-нибудь по морде, проклясть кого-нибудь, покраснеть и смутиться, как лет в одиннадцать, когда Гарри ей вдруг улыбался. Но теперь она уже большая девочка, которая пережила войну и даже больше того, так что она встает из-за стола, грубо хватает Панси за руку и — со стиснутыми зубами и высоко поднятой головой — уводит их через массивные двери в вестибюль.</p><p>Панси полушутливо-полустрадальчески взвизгивает, когда Джинни бьет ее затылком об стену. Панси вообще любит взвизгивать, поскуливать и хрипло, фальшиво стонать — это должно звучать сексуально, а на деле разве что раздражает. Заканчивается все обычно тем, что Джинни затыкает ей рукой рот, а Панси в отместку кусает ее за пальцы, что приводит к потоку оскорблений, вырыванию волос и яростным, несдержанным поцелуям, после которых у Джинни искусаны губы и горят щеки.</p><p>— Больно же, — говорит Панси так вкрадчиво и жестоко, как умеет только она.</p><p>— Ну ты и пизда, — бросает Джинни и внимательно ее разглядывает. Волосы Панси резкими линиями обрамляют лицо, и она миловидна, только если прищуриться и закрыть глаза. Или же если подсмотреть за ней в те редкие секунды, когда она не подозревает о слежке, когда резкое выражение лица смягчается, а взгляд становится ласковым и мечтательным, словно Панси размышляет не о привычных гадостях. С пары ракурсов она ужасно непривлекательна, и сейчас Джинни пытается все их найти. — Зачем ты это сделала? — спрашивает Джинни, так как ей не нравится ответ, который она уже придумала, и хочется услышать новый.</p><p>Панси хлопает ресницами, и у нее даже это выходит издевательски.</p><p>— Зачем люди вообще что-то делают?</p><p>— Завязывай с этим псевдо-философским бредом, тупая корова, — огрызается Джинни, стараясь глядеть на нее сверху вниз. Загвоздка в том, что Панси на дюйм выше ее на каблуках, и Джинни выглядит просто нелепо, стоя на цыпочках в кроссовках.</p><p>Панси улыбается, потому что все явно идет так, как ей хочется.</p><p>— Громкие слова для Уизли, — хмыкает она, и Джинни уже собирается что-нибудь выпалить в ответ — скажем, о прическе Панси, та почему-то дико остро на это реагирует, — но затем ее хватают за воротник рубашки, и Джинни хватается за Панси в отместку. Проводит ладонями по ее груди, вцепляется в бедра, от рвения они обе неловко толкаются коленями. Пальцы Панси зарываются ей в волосы, грубо дергая за пряди и резкими рывками притягивая за голову к себе.</p><p>Джинни кусает ее губу. Панси хихикает и на миг кажется почти прелестной.</p><p>Когда все заканчивается, Джинни утыкается лбом в каменную стену над плечом Панси, обвив руками ее талию. И говорит только:</p><p>— Нас, Уизли, лучше не оскорблять. Рон вечно меня защищает. Он может тебя и избить.</p><p>В ответ Панси смеется уже не так изящно — в перерыве между тяжелыми вздохами, которые щекочут Джинни ухо.</p><p>— Знаешь, Джиневра, иногда, — заявляет она через минуту, с решительным выражением лица отпихнув от себя Джинни коленом, — вопреки здравому смыслу, ты мне чем-то даже нравишься. — Она поправляет прическу, а затем приводит в порядок волосы Джинни, несколькими взмахами палочки пригладив растрепавшиеся пряди. Панси часто так делает, и сперва Джинни это раздражало, но теперь она как-то даже забывает возразить.</p><p>Джинни не представляет, что Панси этим хочет сказать, да ей и все равно. Она молча стоит на месте, чуть ли не прижимаясь к Панси, когда ученики начинают выходить из Большого зала. Наверное, это ужасная идея, но как будто когда-то было иначе.</p><p>Да и к тому же, если дело и правда дойдет до драки, Джинни почти уверена, что Панси сумеет уложить Рона одной левой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>